Witness Protection
by Amani.C
Summary: Witness Protection, a program thats suppose to protect witnesses. Doesn't always work, but lets hope in this case it does, especially when three girls lives are on the line.
1. Witness Protection

**Summary:  
18 year old sisters Bella, Alice, and Rose always go out on Fridays for dinner. On there way back to the car they witness a murder. Now, they have to be placed in the home of three of the best agents in the U.S.**

**Alice:**

"I can't believe it guys! We are starting college in the fall!" I exclaimed, holding onto my sisters hands as we exited the restaurant.

Every Friday we all go out and eat dinner together. It's just something we do to get out of the house. We graduated from high school a month ago, and are now celebrating it.

"Come on, we don't want to miss our movie" Bella rushed, pulling me and Rose along.  
"Did you hear that" Rose asked, stopping all of a sudden.

We got really quiet when we heard a scream.  
"That sounds like Angela" Bella whispered, as we followed the sound of the scream.

Angela was the mayor and a good friend to our parents. Her scream led us to this dark alley. I saw Angela on the ground and her mouth was covered in blood. Two figures stood tall over her now unconscious body as they dug a knife into her multiple times.

Bella covered her mouth, Rose quickly looked away, and I continued to look.  
"Lets go" Bella muttered, grabbing our hands as she pulled us away.

Bella tripped over a can causing it to make a loud noise, getting the attention of the two murderers.  
"Who's there" one of them asked, as the other cleaned off the knife.

Like we are actually going to answer that question. They ran out of the alley and started chasing us. I pulled my car keys out and tossed them to Rose. She drove the fastest out of all three of us.

Rose pressed the unlock button for the car as we continued to run. I jumped in the passenger seat, as Bella jumped in the back. The two murderers were making their way towards us. We got a clear image of their faces now. Rose looked through the keys in a hurry as I locked the door. They were very close now. I could see things on them I couldn't see before because of the distance.

"Hurry" Bella rushed, impatiently.  
"I'm going as fast as I can" Rose replied, very edgy.

Rose finally found the key and started the car. She pressed down on the gas causing us to speed away. We pulled in front of the police precinct on the verge of tears. Angela wasn't just a friend to our parents, but a friend to us. Our dad was a detective and our mom was his partner. That's pretty much how they met.

"Girls, what's wrong" our dad Jason asked, running towards us with our mom behind him.  
"Mom…Dad…Angela's dead" Bella sobbed, putting her head in her hands.  
"How do you know that" our mom, Madison asked, rubbing Bella and Rose's backs.  
"Because we watched her die" I answered, as my dad pulled me into a hug.  
"We saw who killed her" Rose cried out, trying to get a hold of herself.  
"Did they see you" our mom questioned, worriedly.  
"Yes" Bella answered, nervously.  
"Did you get a good image of them" our dad wondered, pulling out a notepad.  
"Yes" I answered, holding onto Rose as she continued to cry.

"If you saw a good picture of them… I'm sure they saw a good picture of you" our dad's boss Marcus said, making his presence known.  
"It's only one thing we can do to ensure their safety" our mom stated, looking at Marcus.  
"Madison is right. We have to put them in Witness Protection" our dad informed us and his boss, as my mom pulled out a file.

**Review:**

**What do you think? Is this a good start? Well, you know what to do…**

**-Amani.**


	2. Three Top Agents

**Bella:**

The past two weeks have been hectic. Our parents changed our names and our background history then shipped us off to Forks, Washington. It just had to be one of the smallest towns where everyone knows everyone.

I will just be known as Bella, instead of Isabella, and Rosalie will be known as Rose. Alice will just stay Alice since her first name is Mary. We will drop our last names and take on our mother's maiden name, which is Brandon.

"Bella, Rose, Alice, this is Jasper Whitlock, Emmett Cullen, and Edward Mason. They are three of our top agents working on the case. You will be staying with them until we arrest these murderers" our mom explained, as the three guys behind her waved at us.

"Why do we have to do this" Rose asked, flopping down onto the couch.

"Because I don't want my girls getting hurt" our mom answered, taking a seat beside Rose.

"Can't we just describe what they look like, then you guys go find them" Alice wondered, sitting beside Rose.

"I'm sorry, but it's not that simple. Now your father and I can only visit on emergencies because we don't want to lead them to where you are" our mom informed us, as our dad and Marcus walked in the room.

"Madison...Jason I need to speak to you two alone" Marcus said, leading them into an empty room.

"Alright, each of you will have your own bedroom. Here are your keys to your bedroom. The key you have will only unlock one room and that room is yours." the agent named Edward explained.

He's kind of cute.  
"Bella if you will please stop checking Edward out, come on we have to see our rooms" Alice exclaimed, causing a shade of dark red to cover my cheeks.

I followed Rose and Alice up the stairs, and we each separated to check out our rooms.

"Get acquainted with your rooms then meet us downstairs in twenty minutes. The food should be here by then" Jasper informed us, as I unlocked my room door.

I opened the doors and walked inside. The room was a midnight blue, and the bed set was white. This room is really nice. I sat on the bed and laid back to make sure the bed was fluffy enough. I was snapped out of the concentration on my room from someone clearing their throat. I looked up and saw Edward, crossing his arms and grinning at me.

"Do you like the room" Edward asked, walking into the room.  
"Yeah, it's great" I answered, watching him take a seat beside me on the bed.

"Bella, I just want to assure you that nothing will happen to you or your sisters as long as Emmett, Jasper, and I are around" Edward assured, patting my shoulder.

"Thanks" I replied, pushing the few strands of hair out of my face.

"Dinner is here" Edward announced, walking out of my room.

I stood up and looked in the mirror above my dresser. I turned sideways and smoothed out the outfit I was wearing. Perfect. I walked out of my room and followed Edward downstairs. I saw Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper already sitting at the table. I took the empty seat next to Rose, as Edward pulled the cartons of Chinese food out of the bag.

Rose reached over my seat to hand something to Emmett, and knocked over the glass that happened to be full of soda.

"Nice one Einstein" I snapped, quickly standing up before the soda fell on my lap.

"Who's Einstein" Rose asked, grinning at me.

"You wise guy" I retorted, watched the guys scatter to get some paper towels.

"But I'm not Einstein. Are you sure that's what you meant? Why would you think I'm Albert Einstein? He died many years ago, you know?" Rose responded, playing dumb.

"You know what I meant" I growled, rolling my eyes, as I opened my carton of food.

"Do you guys do this often" Emmett wondered, smiling playfully.

"We do it all the time" Rose replied, wrapping her arm around my shoulder before pulling me into a side hug.

"Rose and Alice play, but I'm serious half the time" I added, before opening another soda.

"So, how old are you all" Jasper asked, taking a bite out of his food.

"18" Alice answered, smiling at him.

"I thought you all were sisters" Emmett said, completely confused.

"We are adopted. Alice, Bella and I are cousins and Madison was our aunt. My dad, Madison, Alice's mom, and Bella's dad were siblings and they died when we were four, so Madison and her husband Jason took us in and in our eyes we see them as our parents" Rose explained, looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry" Emmett quickly replied.  
"Don't be" I spoke up, patting Rose's shoulder.

Once we finished dinner a lady named Maria came in and cleaned up the place. She's the housekeeper and comes to clean the house between four and eight.

"What are we going to do now" Alice asked, tapping her nails along the table.  
"We are not about to do anything. Edward, Emmett, and I are about to work on this case" Jasper corrected, pulling out a file.  
"Don't you need our help to do that" Rose asked, making a good point.

"Yes, but when we need your help we'll call" Edward remarked, as Jasper laid the file out on the table.

I saw mug shots of different men sprawled out on the table. I saw papers full of finger prints and I saw papers with a whole bunch of writing on it. I sighed angrily then stood up. I decided to make a good exit and storm out of the dining room, but my foot got caught in the chair and I fell flat on my ass. I looked up and could tell my face was red. Everyone seemed like they were trying to hold in their laughter, except for Edward, he was the only one who looked like he didn't find it funny. Alice was the first one to burst and she covered her mouth and started to crack up. I rolled my eyes at her as I crossed my arms.

"Bella if you find it hard to laugh at yourself, I would be happy to do it for you" Rose commented, before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"Laugh it up guys" I remarked, turning away from them.

"Oh don't be like that" Rose sighed, as her and Alice walked towards me.

"What's wrong" Rose asked, looking into my eyes.

When something was wrong and we placed a fake smile on our faces all we had to do was look into each others eyes and could tell something was wrong. We had that type of bond. I don't know how it formed, but it did, and it can be a blessing or sometimes it could get irritating.

"I hate it when you guys do that" I whispered, pushing my hair out of my face.

"What's wrong" Alice repeated.  
"I don't want to be here. I wish we never went out on Friday. I wish we didn't hear Angela scream and I really wish I did freaking trip over that can and cause those killers to see us" I shouted, pulling on my hair.

"Bella we couldn't help but overhear" Edward spoke up, with Emmett and Jasper beside him.

"If you help us then we will find the guy that killed your friend. So, you shouldn't have to be here that long" Edward stated, taking a seat at the dining room table.

"You mean guys" Rose corrected, as I noticed the guys eye brows raise.

"There was more than one" Emmett asked, taking a seat beside Edward.

"Two to be exact" Rose answered, skimming over the pictures of the mug shots.

"See that's a good start, now we know that we aren't looking for one guy" Jasper responded, taking a seat on the other side of Edward.

**Review:**

**Tell me what you think. I need more reviews before I update again. I hope you like where I'm going with this. Next chapter will be Alice's POV, hoped you enjoyed Bella's POV. See you when I update again.**

**-Amani.**


	3. Normal Lives

**Alice:**

I awoke when I felt the sunshine hit against my face. What time did I go to sleep yesterday? I sat up and looked around. I didn't recognize the room I was in. Oh yeah, I'm not at home I'm under witness protection. I heard my door open and looked at it to see Rose and Bella walking in both looking groggy. They flopped down onto my bed, and crawled under the covers. I leaned back and pressed my head to the pillow before staring up at the ceiling.

"It felt weird waking up in a room that wasn't mine" Bella said, being the first one to speak up.

"I woke up and didn't even recognize where I was" I replied, sighing.

I heard a knock on the door, and told whoever it was to come in.

"Oh there you two are. We went in there rooms and they were no where to be found." Jasper said, walking in my room with Emmett and Jasper behind him.

"So, how's the case going" Rose wondered, sliding out of my bed.

Emmett watched Rose as she maneuvered to my mirror and pulled her hair into a pony tail. Agent Emmett Cullen is checking out my sister. I looked at Jasper and saw him quickly looking away. Was Jasper checking me out?

"You each have bathrooms in your rooms so get ready because Tanya's preparing breakfast" Edward stated, leading the rest of the guys out of my room.

"Emmett's cute" Rose spoke up, watching him walk out.

"I think he seems to think the same thing about you" I remarked, grabbing the towel off of the arm chair.

"Oh Alice, don't think I didn't see Jasper watching your every move" Bella commented, getting out of my bed.

"Don't try to be innocent Bella. Yesterday, you and Edward were so cozy with each other' I exclaimed, turning on the bathroom light.

I heard Rose and Bella leave my room and close the door behind them. I ran the shower water to get it to the perfect temperature. While the water got hot, I decided to brush my teeth. I stepped into the shower and felt the heat of the water hit the front of my body. After feeling fresh and clean I turned the shower water off, and stepped out. I wrapped the towel securely around my body and exited the bathroom. I felt the cool air hit the skin that wasn't covered by my towel. I wrapped another towel around my hair, so my hair wouldn't drip and get my other clothes wet. After blow drying my hair, putting on my clothes, styling my hair, and styling my make up I was ready for breakfast.

"What are we doing today" I asked, taking a seat at the dining room table.

"The same thing we're doing tomorrow and the next day; nothing" Edward answered, as Tanya brought the plates out.

"We are going to be deprived of our normal lives" Bella exclaimed, making her presence known.

"That's the price you have to pay for witnessing a murder" Tanya said, as she placed the drinks on the table.

Bella's clothes and hair was presentable, but she had no make up on. She had lip gloss on, but I don't count that as make up. Rose came out, and her fingers were a blur as she texted on the keyboard of her cell phone.

"What are you doing" Emmett asked, raising his voice, snatching Rose's phone out of her hands.

"It's called texting. I need to text Emmett and I have to stay updated on twitter" Rose snapped, snatching her phone out of Emmett's hand.

"No cell phones allowed" Jasper bellowed, sliding mine out of my pocket.

"I have to talk to Megan she was in the middle of telling me gossip and Kelly is in the middle of a break up...she needs me! Vera's expecting calls from me, and Ashley is monitoring my twitter as we speak. Not to mention Anthony just told his parents about his sexuality, and Jessica is getting an abortion. THEY NEED ME!" Rose exclaimed, typing away on her cell phone.

"The bitch squad" Bella muttered, talking about Rose's friends.

"Wow, your life is like a soap opera" Edward stated.

"You don't know the half of it" I replied, watching Emmett snatch the phone away.  
"Give me your cell phone Bella" Edward growled, as Bella rolled her eyes and went into her purse to retrieve her cellular device.

"Do you want to see a wilted Rose" Rose asked, covering her face with her hands.  
"No, I would prefer you to smile. You have a pretty smile" Emmett commented, pushing Rose's hands away from her face.

"Enough of this the food is getting cold" I shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Can we at least go to the mall" I wondered, putting on my famous puppy dog face.

"We can't" Jasper clarified, as Edward and Emmett sighed in frustration.

"Why can't we? Please" I begged, pouting my lip more.

"Fine" Edward and Emmett sighed, giving in.

"Tomorrow, at noon and we are going with you" Jasper asserted, as he started eating from his plate.

Once we finished eating Tanya cleaned up the table, and the guys grabbed the file that contained the suspects in the crime.

"We would like you girls to look through these pictures and identify the guys" Emmett explained, pulling three chairs in front of the many mugshots of guys.

I stood in the middle, Rose stood to my right and Bella stood to my left.  
"Look at his eyes" Rose whispered, pointing to a man with dark skin and dreads.

"You can't forget eyes that look like that" Rose remarked, picking up the picture and handing it to Emmett.

"This is Laurent Monroe. 34 years old, and has recently gotten released from prison" Emmett read, from the paper attached to Laurent's picture.

"And he looks like the man in the alley, but the other man in the alley had hair" I muttered, pointing to a bald man with green eyes.

"That's James, no one really knows his last name, he's a natural blond, but going to prison he shaved his hair off. He's been out of prison for four years. That's enough time to grow some hair" Edward said, putting the other photos away.

"Wait" Bella shouted, stopping Jasper and Edward from collecting the other pictures.  
"Who's she" Bella asked, taking the picture of a red head out of the other pictures.

"That's Victoria. She's James's wife, no one knows her last name either" Jasper explained, putting the pictures into a folder.

"I've seen her that night. She wasn't exactly killing Angela, but she was around. When we ran to the car, I saw her through the window, smiling at us with a camera in her hand" Bella explained, as Jasper handed the photo to Emmett.

"What does that mean" I asked, nervously, grabbing onto my sister's hands.  
"It means that not only two people are involved in this crime, but three, and they have pictures of each of you." Edward answered, laying each picture out on the table.

**Review:**

**The more reviews the quicker the update. I have chapters waiting to be read, but the reviews make the chapters and the author happy! The next chapter will be in Rosalie's POV. Stay tuned my readers!**

**I'm going on vacation on Saturday and if you want an update before I leave I need 10 reviews. I have the next chapter ready and waiting, and I decided to start will some drama/trouble.**

**-Amani.**


	4. Mall Mishap

**Rosalie:**

I automatically woke up at seven in the morning. It's like my body is so use to waking up at that time, that I wake up at that time automatically. I can't sleep pass seven, and I can't wake up before seven, well unless someone wakes me up. I walked into the bathroom and ran the bathtub. Since I had time to pass I decided to take a bubble bath. I poured bubbles into the tub, and went to the sink to brush my teeth as the tub filled with water and bubbles.

Getting inside the tub helped me relax. I laid back and let the water come up to my neck and shoulders. I felt my muscles ease up, and I sighed in relief. Since moving in with the guys I have been nervous. I heard someone knock on my bathroom door and quickly looked towards it. I figured it was one of my sisters so I yelled "come in."

The door opened and in walked Emmett. I quickly used the bubbles to cover myself up. Emmett realized that he walked in on my bath time and quickly turned around.

"Um...sorry...Jasper, Edward, and I have moved the mall time to later around three" Emmett explained, facing the door.

"Oh...okay" I replied, before watching him leave.

That was weird...awkward...fun...thrilling...I could go on and on all day. I got out of the tub once I felt clean, relaxed, and fresh. I drained the water, and wrapped the red towel around my body, and the black towel around my hair. I walked to the vanity mirror in my room, and blow dried my hair. After throwing on my clothes, doing my hair, and doing my make up I decided to see what everyone else is doing.

The halls were quiet as I walked down them. All I could hear is the footsteps I was taking. I heard a door creak behind me, causing me to quickly turn around. No one was behind me. I sighed in relief before turning back around and being faced with Alice and Bella, both with smirks on their faces.  
"Don't do that" I scolded, covering my heart with my hand.

"Don't do what" Alice laughed, leading the way downstairs.

We went downstairs and Tanya served us breakfast. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were in the living room talking to our parents and Marcus. They are handing over the mugshots of James, Laurent, and Victoria.

"Yes, they are the ones that your daughters picked out" Jasper said, as we walked in on the end of the conversation.

"So, how has living with guys been" dad asked, giving the boys odd looks.

"You know...the normal...walking in on them having sex... being caught naked... you know...the usual" I joked, as our father nearly choked on his coffee.

"Dad she's joking" Bella quickly replied, trying to calm him down.

"We'll keep you all updated" mom said, grabbing my father's hand and pulling him out of the house.

"Way to go Rose" Alice spoke up, high-fiving me.

"So, are you girls ready" Emmett asked, grabbing the car keys.  
"Yes" Alice screamed, jumping up and down.

We headed towards a large black jeep, and Emmett opened the door for me. I smiled at him as he helped me into the jeep. We rode in silence to the mall. Jasper was studying the mugshot pictures, Emmett was driving safely, and Edward was reading the crime report of Angela's death. We arrived at the mall in less than fifteen minutes, especially with the way Emmett was driving. Jasper helped Alice out of the jeep as Emmett helped me and Edward helped Bella.  
"Where to first" Jasper questioned, as Alice hooked her arm with mine and Bella's.

"Wait, are you guys going to follow us" Bella asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes" Emmett answered, grinning at me.

"Why" Alice wondered, entering the mall.

"If you girls didn't know...you witnessed a murder and now three killers could be after you" Edward commented, as we walked onto the escalators.

We didn't feel like putting up an argument. I was still happy that they let us go shopping. The first store we went to was Victoria's Secret. Even though no one would be seeing us in the lingerie, it still feels good to wear it. I got a few items I noticed Emmett looking at a little to long. I noticed a smirk on his face as I purchased them. I was in the book store with Alice and Bella as Bella went looking for another book to read when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Do I know you" a boy with brown hair asked, as Bella and Alice quirked an eye brow at me.  
"I'm new to this town so I don't think so" I answered, turning back to Alice, Bella, and the guys.  
"Are you sure" he questioned, grabbing onto my arm.  
"I'm positive" I remarked, snatching my arm out of his.

"Rosalie...Rosalie Hale" he wondered, as I dropped the book I was holding in my hand.

Alice and Bella quickly ran to my side.  
"And you're Alice and Bella" he added, holding his hand out.

"I'm Mike Newton" he introduced, as I nervously took his hand in mine.

"What's going on" Emmett asked, making his presence known.  
"That's what I would like to know" I commented, watching Bella and Alice shake his hand.

Emmett quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the store. I looked behind me and saw Jasper is carrying Alice over his shoulder, and Edward was dragging Bella out by her hands.  
"What's going on" I asked, in a low voice.

Emmett didn't answer. I think he's ignoring me.

"What's going on Emmett" I repeated, raising my voice, as we got onto the escalator.

"I don't know Rosalie" Emmett answered, letting go of my arm.

"I need some answers. We all need some answers. Who was that guy back there? How did he know our names? No one is suppose to know us here, but you, Edward, and Jasper" I exclaimed, on the verge of breaking down.

Rosalie Hale doesn't cry. Rosalie Hale never cries, and I'm not going to start today. Emmett grabbed my arm causing me to stop walking and turned me to face him. I swallowed then looked up into his brown eyes. He placed each hand on the side of my face to make sure that I was looking at him.

"Rose...We really don't know anything. I wish we did, but we know just as much as you girls know. I really hope if this happens next time you won't put up a fight with me. I'm here to protect you, all of you, and I can't do that if you're arguing with me" Emmett said, in the most sexiest voice I have ever heard.

I placed my hand on top of Emmett's and he looked at me with a face of confusion.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, as Emmett inched towards me.

"You don't have to be" Emmett replied, bringing his lips towards mine.

**Review:**

**The next chapter will most likely be a filler using one of the criminal's POV. Stay Tuned, and I need more reviews. I live off of reviews, whether they are good or bad.**

**-Amani.**


	5. 1804 Forks Dr

**James:**

"I found them" I whispered, into the cell phone placed next to my ear.

"Where are they" Laurent questioned, on the other side of the phone.

"In Forks, Washington" I answered, looking at Victoria sleep in the passenger seat.

"Wait, until I get there, then we will handle them" Laurent growled, as I started up the car.

"They have some sort of body guards. How are we going to get to them" I wondered, waking Victoria awake.

I pointed to Alice, Bella, and Rose leaving the mall, and she quickly grabbed her camera and snapped a few pictures.

"Follow them!" Victoria demanded, as I backed out of the parking spot.

"I'll think of a way to get them away from those guards. Find out where they live, and there daily schedule. I'll be there in a few days" Laurent said, before hanging up.

I watched a black jeep containing very important passengers drive onto the main road. When a car pulled behind them, I pulled behind it. The jeep was driving a little to fast, and I had to try everything in my power to keep up. Victoria was snapping pictures of the jeep's license plate just in case we are spotted before we could get to their living quarters.

I watched the car pull into the drive way of a two-story house.

"Write this down" I demanded, handing Victoria a pen as she grabbed a piece of paper.

"1804 Forks Dr." I muttered, as she quickly jotted it down.

I watched the passengers get out of the car with bags, and quickly walked into the house as the three guards looked around making sure no one was snooping around. I backed out quietly without them seeing me.

"Call Laurent, tell him we know where they are staying" I growled, throwing the phone on her lap.

**Review:**

**I know this is an extremely short chapter, but that's because it's a filler. Next chapter, will be longer. Stay Tuned.**

**-Amani.**


	6. Feelings

**Edward:**

I kept tossing and turning that night. Something didn't feel right. It felt like someone was watching us. I had so many questions running through my head. Why am I feeling this way? Who is Mike Newton? How did he know the girls? Does he have something to do with the case? Is he good? Bad?

I heard someone knock on the door, turned on the light, before getting up to get it. I opened the door to see Bella in a purple night gown.

"What's wrong" I wondered, letting her in the room.

"I couldn't sleep" she admitted, taking a seat on my bed.

I closed the door, and took a seat beside her. She turned to face me and the look on her face was as if she wanted to tell me something, but didn't know how.

"I know who Mike Newton is" Bella mumbled, closing her eyes before opening them.

"Who is he" I wondered, very interested in what I am about to find out.

"He was Angela's brother. I use to date him, back in New York, but I broke up with him about a month ago, because he was going to college in Forks" Bella explained, as I sighed to myself.

"So, he has nothing to do with the case" I clarified, trying to get things straight.

"Yes, he has nothing to do with the case. He must have recognized Rose in the store, then saw Alice and I behind her" Bella added, as loose tears fell down her face.

"Why are you crying" I quickly asked, wiping away her tears.

"Because I should have said something. I shouldn't have stayed quiet. Rose and Alice didn't know about Mike, they never even met him. He has seen them in pictures" Bella answered, turning to face me.

I brought my lips to hers, and the feeling of her lips on mine, was complete and utter spark. The kiss I was sharing with Bella I have never felt before. I closed my eyes, as Bella dug her fingers into my short bronze hair. I slid my hands up her back before getting them tangled in her hair.

When we broke apart to breath I noticed a smile on Bella's face I have never seen before. That smile definitely fits her.

"Do you know if you can sleep now" I wondered, walking her towards the door.

"Yeah, and I know what I'm going to dream about" Bella whispered, into my ear, as she wrapped her arms around me.

I felt Bella peck my cheek before I watched her walk back to her room. I smiled to myself, as I headed back to my bed. Now, I think I can sleep now, and I know what I'm going to dream about. I leaned over and turned the light off, before pulling the covers over my body.

I awoke up feeling the sun shine straight towards my eyes. I blinked my eyes once or twice before sitting up and rubbing them. I dragged my feet towards the bathroom before switching on the light. I turned the shower water on before brushing my teeth. After spending an exact hour getting ready I headed out of the room, and went downstairs.

The girls were in the dining room eating cereal and Jasper was in the living room on the phone, as Emmett waited patiently for him to finish.

"What's going on" I wondered, walking into the living room.

"Jasper told Madison and Jason about Mike Newton, luckily they knew who he was" Emmett responded, glancing at Rose.

"Have you told her how you felt since the kiss" I asked, trying to pass time as Jasper talked on the phone.

"No, I've been trying, but I have been chickening out" Emmett admitted, watching Rose walk into the kitchen with her empty bowl.

"Bella and I kissed yesterday" I confessed, as Jasper quickly turned around to face me.

"Yes ser, I am still here" Jasper quickly replied, before walking away.

"What happened" Emmett wondered, as I started to fill him in.

Jasper came back into the room with the phone in his hand. He laid the phone down on the end table, before taking a seat in the arm chair.

"So, what are we doing today" Alice exclaimed, taking a seat on the floor in front of Jasper.

"Nothing, you girls were already spotted, and Jason said he doesn't want any of you to go anywhere public" Jasper informed us.

"Are you serious? It was just Bella's secret boyfriend, which she didn't tell me about by the way, that knew who we were" Rose spoke up, taking a seat beside Emmett.

"What the boss says goes" I remarked, watching Bella come into the living room.

I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her onto my lap, before seeing Jasper give me a weird glance.

"What is going on here" Jasper asked, standing up.

"That's what I would like to know" Alice added, taking a stand beside him.

"Bella likes me and my feelings are the same, so we are giving this a shot" I responded, as Bella nodded in agreement.

"And you two" Alice wondered, turning to Rose and Emmett.

"What do you mean us two" Rose scoffed, leaning back into the couch.

"We saw that kiss you two shared in the mall, and there is definitely something there. Are you two a we, or just an I" Alice asked, crossing her arms.

Rose looked at Emmett as he looked at her. She smiled at him, as he took her hand in hers.

"We" they both said, in unison.

"Now, lets talk about this case. You know all of you will have to testify in court when we catch them" Emmett informed them, before hearing the girls groan.

"Are you serious" Alice whined, pouting.

"It comes with witnessing" Jasper added, winking at her.

Maybe Emmett and I aren't the only ones who have a thing for the girls. It wouldn't be a problem if Jasper actually went for it.

"Since we can't leave, can I at least have my phone? I promise I won't give out this address" Rose pleaded, pouting at all of us.

"Fine" Jasper sighed, unlocking a drawer that held their phones in it.

He tossed each of them their phones. Rose quickly turned hers on and the sound for a text alert kept going off.

"Christ, how many people do you text" I proclaimed, as Bella and Alice looked as if it happened all the times.

"Rose was the IT girl in high school. I was the fashion goddess, and Bella was the school club type of gal" Alice explained, as the sound finally stopped.

"OMG! Anthony's parents kicked him out, now he's living with Jessica" Rose exclaimed, typing away on her cell phone.

"You aren't going to turn yours on" I wondered, seeing Bella's cell phone still off.

"I'm not really a people person" Bella remarked, leaning back against my chest.

"You so cannot date him" Rose responded, typing on her cell phone.

"Watch this" Bella whispered to us, as Rose texted away on her cell.

It's like Rosalie blocks everything out when she's in text zone.

"Rosalie, what's wrong" Bella asked, softly.

"I don't think I should tell you…okay you convinced me… well, Anthony told his family about his sexuality, and they are all church people, so they kicked him out, and cut him off. Jessica's family found out about her abortion, and they kicked her out because they don't support abortions, so now they are living together. Wait, I didn't get to the worst part yet Megan told me that Lauren Mallory, is pregnant" Rose whispered, as if they were standing in the room with us.

"What's the problem with that" Alice asked, rolling her eyes.

"Eric isn't the father, and Megan thinks that is why Kelly and her boyfriend are breaking up, because he is the father. Now, Ashley is thinking about going out with Tyler, can you believe her…remember what he looks like…he makes my skin crawl…well anyway Vera is like you should totally go for it because Ash hasn't been laid in like six months, but I'm like don't go with him just for sex, and Kelly isn't speaking to anyone, and Anthony wants to go for him himself, but I'm like none of you should go for him." Rose finished, before releasing a deep breath she held in.

"Wooooooooooowwwww" I held out.

"Is this what all girls talk about" Jasper asked, trying to hold in his laugh.

"No, just Rosalie and her bitch squad" Bella answered, causing Rose to shoot her a glare.

"Why do you call them that" I asked, turning to face Bella.

Bella seemed to ignore my question, causing Rose to smile at me, and lean forward to tell me why.

"Bella's just mad because Anthony turned her down for a guy"

**Review:**

**Okay, I am done updating for today. *Yawns* Gosh I am sleepy. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this. One last time Happy Birthday to me. :) Like I said in the other stories check out Taken, by Ms. Hale and Wrong Turn, by Rachel0101.**

**-Amani.**


	7. Jogging Accident

**Emmett:**

After waking up and throwing on my jogging suit, I was about to head out of the door when Rose wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Where are you going" she asked, pecking my cheek.

"Jogging" I answered, tying my laces.

"Can I come? I haven't been able to jog since this whole murder thing" Rose wondered, as I turned around.

"I see you are already dressed for jogging" I laughed, taking in her sweat suit.

"Come on lets go" Rose exclaimed, pulling me along.

Rose placed her ear phones in her ears, as she picked up her jogging pace. I like to jog nice and slow. It helps me relax and clear my mind.

"So, you like to jog" I questioned, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. I do it all the time in New York, it helps me clear my head. It's kind of like a hobby" Rose stated, trying to jog ahead of me.

"Wait up" I heard Bella yell, as she jogged towards us.

"Yes" Rose wondered, turning to face her sister.

"I'm going with you" Bella sighed, jogging ahead.

"Where's Edward, Jasper, and Alice?" I wondered, watching Bella struggle to keep up with us.

"Edward is still asleep and Jasper and Alice are preparing breakfast." she answered

"Well ladies not that this pace isn't hard and all, but running at this pace isn't going to help me burn enough calories for today." Rose sighed, as she jogged pass me and Bella.

"Don't go to far. Stay where I can see you." I scolded as if she was a child.

"Yes sir" Rose saluted, placing her earphone back in her ear.

Bella slowed her speed down before immediately stopping. I quickly turned around to see what made her stop. Bella stood bent over with her hands resting on her knees and her eyes completely closed. She was breathing deeply and little sweat droplets were rolling down her forehead.

"What's wrong?" I wondered, approaching her.

"Something isn't right…Something happened…Something is going to happen." Bella sighed, before taking off running.

I tied my shoes securely before taking off running behind Bella. Bella quickly ran pass Rose, and left her in her dust.

"Emmett, where the hell is she going?" Rose asked, taking the earphone out of her ear.

"That's what I'm trying to find out! Come on! We have to keep up with her!" I exclaimed, grabbing onto her arm.

Bella turned off of the side of the road and ran into the forest. Where is she going? I heard sticks break and leafs crumble under our feet. Bella was about a foot ahead of us before she came to an immediate stop. She closed her eyes and balled her fists together.

"Bella, what is it?" Rose wondered, barely above a whisper, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I don't know" Bella whispered, shaking her head in a confused thought.

"What do you mean you don't know? We followed you about half a mile to see where you supposedly was leading us to and you don't know what exactly you wanted to show us! You have to be kidding me!" Rose shrieked, stomping out of the forest.

"Bella, what exactly happened to you back there?" I asked, as she shook her head trying to get her thoughts together.

"I don't know. I really don't know. All I do know is I closed my eyes and got a flash of a blonde haired woman getting hurt in the forest. I couldn't see her face or her body, but I saw her hair. It was in a loose ponytail. It felt so real…I could have sworn it was real…it was like I was there with her, watching her get hurt." Bella murmured, staring into my eyes.

"You said a blonde woman with a loose ponytail?" I wondered, just making sure I heard correctly.

"Yes" Bella answered, wiping the corners of her eyes.

"Rose!" I shouted, pulling Bella along.

Rose waited on the side of the road before placing her earphones back in her ear. It seemed a bit too quiet outside. The silence made it seem like something was definitely going to happen. I am hoping that what Bella swore she saw was just a daydream.

"Come on Emmett!" Bella rushed, trying to quicken her pace.

Rose began to walk across the street, as she strolled through her ipod. A speeding Honda accord quickly turned the corner and began heading straight for Rose.

"Rosalie!" Bella and I screamed in unison.

Rose pulled the earphones out of her ears before turning to face us. The Honda accord picked up speed before colliding into the front of Rosalie. Her body rolled over the top of the car before landing on the trunk and finally hitting the ground with a thump. I looked in the driver's seat of the car and saw Victoria grinning at me.

I looked at Bella before running towards Rose's body laying in the middle of the road as the Honda accord continued to speed off. Luckily, this road never had more than two cars on it at the same time. Bella and I stooped down to Rose's level to see her eyes closed and blood dripping down her forehead.

"Somebody!" Bella screamed, at the top of her lungs.

"Call 911!" I ordered, shoving my phone into her hand.

"Yes, my sister has been hit by a car!" Bella cried into the phone as I checked for a pulse.

After Bella told the 911 dispatcher the emergency she quickly hung up and gave Rose her undivided attention.

"I don't get it! How did they know where we were?" Bella sobbed, resting her head against her sister's forehead.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" I asserted, hearing the ambulance sirens getting closer.

The ambulance pulled over onto the side of the road before paramedics scrambled out of it. Two paramedics strolled a gurney towards us, as I scooped Rose bridal style into my arms. I stood up and placed her onto the gurney softly.

"Now, you said she was hit by a car?" the paramedic who was driving the car asked.

"Yes." Bella whispered, staring at Rosalie with her arms crossed.

"Was she hit from the front or from the back?" he questioned, as they locked the bottom of the gurney so it wouldn't roll away.

"She was hit in the front and somehow her body rolled over the top of the car, and rolled off." Bella explained, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"Check her head for gashes and wounds." the paramedic ordered.

The woman paramedic placed her hand on the back of Rose's head and quickly pulled it out. The latex glove on her hand was soaked with blood. After that everything that happened was in a blur. They quickly rolled Rosalie to the back of the ambulance and placed her inside.

"I'm going with her." Bella murmured, walking towards the ambulance.

"No you are not! We're going to the hospital after we tell everyone. Victoria risked being seen just to get one of you out of the picture." I stated, grabbing Bella's arm.

"Since you're not coming…what's her full name?"

"Rosalie Hale"

"They're going to be mad Emmett" Bella whispered, leading the way back towards the house.

"They are going to be furious." I corrected, taking a deep breath before running my hand over my face.

**Review:**

**I know I haven't updated this story in awhile, but I'm back. If you have any ideas I am willing to hear them out so I can get more chapters ou frequently.**

**-Amani.**


	8. Double Trouble

**Jasper:**

"If they don't come back in five minutes we're eating without them!" Alice exclaimed, taking a seat at the table.

"We have to be patient." I sighed, patting her hand.

"What if I don't want to be? Can't I have one little slice of bacon?" Alice pleaded, poking out her lip.

I was about to answer when I heard the front door burst open. Emmett came running in with Bella right behind him. They looked extremely out of breath. Bella flopped down in the dining room chair as Edward came running up to her side. I finally realized the look in Bella's face. Something isn't right.

"What happened?" I proclaimed, pulling a chair out for Emmett.

"Where's Rose?" Alice asked, looking around frantically.

"Something happened!" Bella bellowed, sobbing into her hands.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Alice shouted, at the top of her lungs.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. This continued to happen for about five minutes. Edward finally realized we weren't making any progress and spoke up.

"Emmett, won't you tell us."

"It all happened so fast. We were jogging and then next thing I know this car comes out of the blue and hits Rose." Emmett informed, resting his head in his hands.

"You. Left. Her. Out. There." Alice spat, through gritted teeth.

"NO! We called an ambulance. She should be at the hospital right now!" Emmett quickly replied.

Alice rolled her eyes at Emmett, and stormed up the stairs. I heard her bedroom door slam close before it opened. Alice came running down the stairs with her coat in hand ready to go.

"Lets go!" she demanded, motioning for us to get up.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Edward whispered, as Alice put on her coat.

"What do you mean! Of course it's a good idea! For Christ sakes she's my sister! If you don't take me to the hospital I'll go by myself!" Alice growled, walking towards the front door.

"Don't bother arguing. You're not going to win." Bella cried out, as the morning maid brought her a napkin.

I stood up after realizing Bella was right. This is an argument we're not going to win. I grabbed Alice's hand and led her to the car. I don't know if this was an accident, but I highly doubt it was. If it was an accident then the car would have not driven away…it would have stopped.

"Why didn't you go with her?" Alice asked, barely above a whisper, turning to Bella.

"Emmett wouldn't let me." Bella answered, wiping the corner of her eyes.

"Why didn't you let her?" Alice asked, turning to Emmett, menacingly.

"Sending her with Rosalie is dan-" Emmett started, before Alice cut him off.

"This is all your fault in the first place! I thought you liked my sister! You must don't because this wouldn't have happened!" Alice yelled, as I backed out of the drive way.

"I do have feelings for your sister, but I can't act on them." Emmett replied, staring out of the window.

"You are responsible for what happened! I hope my parents don't take mercy on you when they find out!" Alice screeched, rolling down her window.

I just realized we are going to have to tell Jason and Madison. We can't just not tell them. This is their daughter's life we are talking about. They are not going to be happy. I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and Alice hopped out before I could get a chance to park. We watched her run inside of the hospital as Emmett and Edward decided to stay outside and call Jason and Madison.

I walked inside and saw Alice sitting in the waiting room, crying hysterically into her hands. I took a seat beside her, and threw my arm around her shoulders.

"Don't even say everything is going to be alright." Alice growled, pushing me off of her.

"The nurse said they have no word on Rosalie. She wheeled in here about 30 minutes ago and they still don't know what's wrong with her." Alice cried out, as Bella approached her slowly.

"Alice, the nurse said she's going to get Rose's doctor." Bella stated, sadly.

Emmett and Edward walked in a few minutes later looking scared as hell. I bet Madison and Jason weren't pleased at all to hear the news that they told them.

"They're on their way to Forks now." Edward said, flopping down into the waiting room chair.

Alice stood up from her chair and began to pace back and forth. The longer the doctor took to come out and tell us what's going on the more worried she got. Bella continued to sob beside as Edward tried to soothe her. I stared at the clock as I waited on some sort of update from the doctor. The nurse from earlier started to walk pass before Alice grabbed onto her arm.

"Ma'am let go of me!" the nurse shrieked.

"I just want to know how my sister is doing.!" Alice pleaded, releasing the woman's arm.

"When we find out something…you will be the first to know." the nurse scoffed in response before storming away.

"Alice, come sit down." I sighed, patting the chair next to me.

"No! I am NOT sitting next to him!" Alice asserted, pointing at Emmett.

"It isn't his fault Alice." Bella spoke up, rushing her hand through her hair.

"What do you know?" Alice shouted, approaching Bella.

"I know that I distracted him. He was focused on me, and by the time we turned back to Rose…it was to late!" Bella confessed, before breaking down into tears again.

Alice stepped back, closed her mouth, and rolled her eyes. I watched her turn on her heel and storm off. I sighed to myself as I began to stand up.

"No…let me talk to her." Bella whispered, as I regained my seat again.

Bella quickly ran towards the direction her sister went into. I ran my hand over my face before feeling the presence of three extra people. I squinted my eyes to see the forms of Madison, Jason, and Marcus. Each of them with pissed off looks on their faces.

"We need to talk." Madison spat, turning on her heel before exiting the hospital.

I pulled myself to my feet once again before following everyone out of the hospital.

"We're taking you off the case." Marcus declared, crossing his arms.

"You can't take us off of this case! We already know who we are looking for! Come on…don't do this!" Edward pleaded.

"They're right we can't take them off of this case." Madison spoke up, causing all of us to look at her strangely.

Madison would have been the one to agree with Marcus, especially because these are her daughters' lives we are talking about.

"We are in too deep to take them out. We can just relocate them to Los Angeles." Madison explained, as Marcus huffed in annoyance, before storming off.

Something is up with him, but I just don't know what.

"Any word on Rosalie?" Jason asked, worriedly.

"No." Emmett answered, finally speaking up.

"Take Alice and Bella home and tell them to pack whatever they can carry. They're going to Los Angeles." Jason stated, as we all quickly looked at him.

"What about Rosalie? We can't just leave her here without anyone watching! That's like leaving a deer in a lion's cave!" Emmett asserted.

"You're going to stay here with her. I trust you won't let anything happen." Jason finished, grabbing onto his wife's hand before entering back into the hospital.

"How are we going to get Alice and Bella to leave the state without their sister?" I wondered, running my hand over my face.

**Review:**

**I get a lot of reviews asking me why I wrote certain things in the story…it's probably because it's my story and I wanted it to happen. So, if you don't like…it's very simple all you have to do is not read. Everything that happens in my stories happens for a reason. Whew, glad I got that off my chest…In other words, thank you to everyone who reviewed whether it was good or bad. Have a nice day!**

**-Amani.**


	9. Say Goodbye

**Alice:**

I looked at my cell phone to see the time and realized three hours have passed. My parents went to bring us all something to eat, but there is still no word on Rosalie's condition. I sat to the back of the waiting room, as Edward, Emmett, and Jasper sat to the right and my parents, Marcus and Bella sat to the left. I told them specifically that I wanted to be alone. My parents aren't even holding Emmett responsible when clearly it was his fault.

I heard feet moving and looked up to finally see a doctor exit out of the emergency room. He approached my parents, which caused everyone to stand up and move closer so we could hear him clearly.

"Are you the parents of Rosalie Hale?" the doctor asked, flipping through the pages of his clipboard.

"Yes, we are." my mother replied.

"I'm Dr. Weston" he introduced, before getting back to business.

"Was Ms. Hale thrown over the car, or did the car roll over her?" Dr. Weston questioned, taking the top off of his pen.

"She was thrown over the car. It didn't roll over her." Bella answered, as my dad threw his arm over her shoulder.

"How is Rosalie?" my mother asked, getting straight to the point.

"She's asleep right now. Her left leg broke from impact of the car, and she cracked her forehead from the impact of her head hitting the ground. We gave her ample amounts of anesthesia, so she doesn't feel any of the pain, but she's also not in her right state of mind because of it. So, anything she says will most likely be nonsense." Dr. Weston explained, handing his clipboard to the nurse that walked pass him.

"Anything else?" I wondered, wiping the corners of my eyes.

"She has bruises along her arms, and legs. Internal bleeding in her torso, and two cracked ribs." Dr. Weston added, before approaching the receptionist desk.

I press my eyes together to hold back the tears that was threatening to come out. I walked towards my previous seat, and flopped down into it. I placed my face in my hands before releasing my tears.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked, as I could feel him take a seat beside me.

"One of my sister's is scared to death, and the other was hit by a car. Of course I'm okay." I responded, sarcastically.

"Don't be like that." Jasper sighed, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't be like what?" I snapped, quickly turning to face him.

"Bitter. Be happy that your sisters are still alive." Jasper answered, rubbing my back.

"I am. Trust me I am." I spoke up, giving him my best grin.

"That's fake." Jasper noticed, as the smile fell from my lips.

"Alice, I will protect you. You have nothing to worry about." Jasper assured, inching closer towards me.

I grinned as I closed the distance between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I felt his body move closer towards me. I heard a deep voice clear itself before we quickly pulled apart.

"Aren't you suppose to be doing something right now?" my mother asked, glaring at Jasper.

"Oh yes ma'am. Um, come on Alice and Bella, we need to get you girls back to the house." Jasper announced, helping me up.

"Why are we leaving? Shouldn't we stay and make sure Rose is okay." I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

"She's going to be fine, but the sooner we catch these guys the sooner you girls can get back to your regular life." my dad said, patting Bella's back.

I watched my parents get into a taxi as we made our way to the car.

"I'm not sitting next to him." I stated, sternly.

I refused to sit next to Emmett. He's the reason why we're at the hospital in the first place. It's his fault my sister is damaged. If he was watching her then none of this would have happened.

"Alice, it won't be long just get in the car." Edward sighed, rolling his eyes.

"No!" I shouted, stomping my foot.

I don't care if I sound like a spoiled brat. If I don't want to do something then I won't do it…no matter what anyone says.

"I'll just drive." Emmett said, taking the keys from Jasper.

I smiled to myself before climbing into the backseat. The ride back to the house was extremely quiet. No one was talking and the radio wasn't on. All we could hear is the sky begin to make noise to get ready for a thunder and rain storm we are having tonight. We pulled up to the house and the guys didn't even turn off the car. They quickly hopped out of the car and pulled me and Bella along with them. Emmett unlocked the house door as each of them scrambled inside.

"Pack up everything you could fit into an overnight bag. We have to relocate. We're going to California." Edward informed us, closing and locking the door after we entered.

"You have five minutes. Go!" Jasper rushed.

I quickly ran upstairs and into my room. I opened my closer door and searched to see what clothes I just couldn't live without. I grabbed the hangers and laid each outfit out on my bed before hearing Jasper walk in.

"Is the hospital going to release Rose?" I asked, throwing clothes into an overnight bag.

"No." Jasper answered, as I immediately stopped packing.

"Then how are we going to leave?" Bella wondered, taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Edward, you, Alice, and I are leaving to go to Los Angeles. Emmett is staying here with Rosalie." Jasper explained, as I began to unpack my bag.

"I'm not leaving here without both of my sisters!" I asserted, crossing my arms.

"We are doing this for you girls safely!" Jasper remarked, putting the clothes back into my bag.

"How is it for our safety if we're going to leave Rose in the care of Emmett? He couldn't protect her before so how is he going to protect her now!" I declared, as Emmett walked into the room.

"Can I speak to Alice alone?" Emmett asked, as I watched Bella and Jasper scurry out of the room.

"Alice, I know you think it is all my fault-" Emmett started, before I cut him off.

"I know it is all your fault. I don't think." I corrected, before letting him continue.

"But, I care about Rose to much to let something else happen to her. I give you my word that nothing will happen to your sister again. I assure you. I assure you nothing else will happen to Rose." Emmett asserted, staring into my eyes.

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant what he was saying. I swallowed hard before speaking.

"I believe you, but if anything and I mean anything happens to Rose, you will be the one who would need to be placed under witness protection!" I growled, throwing the rest of my clothes into my overnight bag.

"Are you girls ready?" Edward wondered, as Emmett picked up mine and Bella's overnight bag.

"No. I really don't want to go. This isn't right. We shouldn't have to leave!" Bella bellowed, covering her face with her hands.

"Your parents think this is the best way." Edward added, leading us down the stairs.

"We're going to drop Emmett off at the hospital then we're heading to California." Jasper informed us, unlocking the car door.

"Emmett remember what we talked about." I spat, sliding into the backseat.

"No worries." he assured, getting into the passenger seat.

Edward decided to park to car to let us say goodbye to Rose. I took Bella's hand in mine as I followed the guys into the hospital. I felt my eyes begin to water and I did everything in my power to hold my tears in but I wasn't strong enough. Dr. Weston led us to her room, and when I opened the door the darkness took over me.

I flicked on the room light before laying my eyes on Rose. Her leg was in a cast and she was wide awake. Bruising was all around the body parts that were visible and she had a head bandage on her forehead. Other than the bruising and the leg cast you would think Rose was a perfectly healthy girl…if the doctor didn't tell me I wouldn't have known she had two broken ribs and her upper torso had internal bleeding.

"Rose." Bella whispered, as I watched her eyes flutter open.

"Oh hi Bella!" Rose giggled, grinning at us.

"We're going away right now, but I promise we will be back." Bella assured, rubbing Rose's hand.

"Did you know no person can sneeze with their eyes open?" Rose wondered, as her eyes looked greatly amazed with the fact she just told us.

"No, I didn't know that." Bella sighed, pecking Rose's cheek.

"I love you Rose." I whispered, pecking her forehead, before her machine began to beep loudly.

"What does that mean?" Bella shrieked, as Jasper pulled me back.

"We need to go!" Edward bellowed, grabbing Bella's arm.

Jasper and Edward pulled me and Bella out of the room, and down the hall. We watched doctors run into Rose's room. What's going on? Jasper and Edward pulled us out of the hospital, and quickly pushed us into the car before driving away.

I wish we knew more answers…like where are we going…how long we are going to stay there…and how far along they got in the case.

**Review:**

**So, here's chapter nine. I'm trying to wrap this story up, but it's going to take me longer than I expected. So, you keep on reviewing and I'll keep on typing. When this story is out the way I'll focus more on Trouble In Paradise, and I may take a short break. I don't know, but I'll keep you all updated and informed.**

**-Amani.**


	10. California

**Bella:**

From here to California is about an hour drive so why does it feel like it's taking forever. I continue to stare at the clock, and it seems like time is purposely moving this slow. Every time Edward or Jasper tried to make conversation me and Alice just ignored them and continued to gaze out the window.

Me, personally, I can't wait until all of this is over. Right now, we're suppose to be enjoying our summer before we head off to college. This was totally not the way I planned to spend it. Since Alice and I were not going to talk Edward and Jasper decided to talk to each other. I really wish they would be quiet. I rather ride in this car in silence so I could think straight.

I don't even know if they are making any progress in finding these killers. They aren't updating us. Maybe if they did update us none of this would have happened. I could be sitting on a beach right now getting a tan. I guess California is the closest thing to a hot beach.

"We're here!" Edward announced, as the car pulled into the parking lot.

Edward opened my door and helped me out. I wrapped my arms around my body as the cool breeze made me shiver. I watched the guys grab our suitcases before leading us into the hotel.

"Stay here." Jasper ordered, as they headed towards the receptionist desk.

I remained standing in the middle of the lobby with Alice. For some reason it seemed as if everyone who was in this hotel was staring at us. Every person that walked passed up looked at us as if they were suspicious. They had the look like they were up to something.

"Okay Alice and Jasper are sharing rooms, and Bella you're stuck with me!" Edward announced, handing Alice and me our key cards.

I looked at Alice and she winked at me before the guys led us to the elevator. We went up to the fourth floor and separated to go to our designated rooms. Walking inside the one bedroom hotel room felt completely strange. I am going to be spending the night with Edward for I don't know how long. I flopped down onto the bed not knowing what to do. I have no bathing suit and I know Edward isn't going to let me leave the hotel.

I decided on just going to sleep before I heard a loud banging on the door. Edward quickly and quietly walked to the door, with his hand resting on his gun holster.

"Who is it?" Edward shouted, taking the strap off his gun holster.

"Alice!" the voice on the other side of the door yelled.

Edward opened the door and Alice pushed through it with Jasper treading behind her slowly.

"What's wrong?" I exclaimed, taking a seat on my bed.

"I'm trying to call Emmett, but no one is answering! I called him more than 30 times and its ringing then going to voicemail!" Alice shrieked, throwing the phone onto my bed.

"Let me see." I demanded, grabbing the phone off of my bed.

I redialed the number and found that Alice was right. It rang four times then went to voicemail. I threw the phone back onto my bed before slowly turning towards Edward and Jasper. I looked at the dresser and grabbed the car keys immediately getting Edward and Jasper's attention.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked, raising his voice.

"If you don't keep us updated on Rose's condition we'll just drive back to Forks!" I warned, as Alice crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"You won't do that…" Edward sighed, trying to take the car keys from me.

"When it comes to my sisters…there isn't anything I wouldn't do." I responded, pulling them away.

"Fine!" Jasper proclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"We'll keep you updated. Since it's late, Emmett isn't going to answer. Try calling him in the morning." I whispered, slowly taking the car keys away from her.

Edward's cell phone started to ring, cutting off our conversation.

"It's Madison." Edward informed, answering the phone call.

"Put it on speaker!" Jasper ordered, as Edward quickly obliged.

"What is it Madison?" I exclaimed, worriedly, as I heard shuffling in the background.

"Be careful Edward! Don't trust everyone!" Madison bellowed, hysterically.

"Mom, what's going on?" Alice shouted, snatching the phone from him.

"I believe someone on the inside is telling about you alls whereabouts." Madison replied, calming down.

"That can't be possible!" Edward added, completely confused.

"But it's happening!" Jason shouted, in the background.

"The only other person that knows about our whereabouts other than you and Jason is Marcus!" Edward declared, putting two and two together.

"I know." Madison sighed, as Edward and Jasper each took a deep breath.

**Review:**

**Okay, so I want to finish this story by February 16th****. I'll be moving this along quickly. When this story is finished I'll start to focus on Trouble In Paradise. I don't know when I'll start a new story, but I have a few ideas in mind. I wrote them down so I won't forget and in the future when I do start those stories I hope you will enjoy.**

**One more thing, my friend Rachel0101 is posting a One Shot on February 14****th****. So please check it out on that date. I read it and it's really interesting.**

**-Amani.**


	11. Marcus

**Marcus:**

"So, where are they?" James growled into the phone.

"I'm searching! I know they are staying at a hotel in California…I just do now where!" I snapped, typing into the laptop on my desk.

"Well, hurry! Didn't you say Madison and Jason are on their way back?" Victoria said, in the background of the phone.

"Yes! But, all of you rushing me in my ear isn't helping the cause!" I remarked, logging into the precinct's system.

I typed in the witnesses' names to find out where they were relocated to.

"Los Angeles, California!" I announced, searching through the logs.

I wanted to find more specific information on where exactly they were staying. I didn't want to ask Madison or Jason because they already believed that someone in this precinct who's working on the case with us is a snitch. I just want to know do they think it's me.

"New York's police department is so ridiculous!" Laurent declared, completely irritated over the phone.

"HEY! I still work for this department!" I proclaimed, logging out of the system.

"Well, it was stupid of the department to send three pathetic girls who witnessed one of the most notorious crimes this year to one of the most popular cities in California! That's the first place we were going to look!" Laurent asserted, as I noticed through the glass door Madison and Jason enter the precinct.

"Madison and Jason are coming into my office because we have a meeting so I have to go, but before I go I have one more thing to tell you all. Rosalie stayed at the hospital." I informed them, watching as Madison and Jason neared my office.

"Alone?" James questioned, as I could hear the grin through the phone.

"I don't know. All I do know is Alice and Isabella were taken to a hotel in Los Angeles. Most likely she's alone because I believe they feel the hospital staff can watch after her." I explained, before quickly hanging up as Madison and Jason entered my office.

"What were you doing?" Madison asked, suspiciously.

"Just catching up on some unfinished cases." I lied, shutting down my laptop quickly.

"We think we have a snitch in our midst." Jason started, as Madison's head quickly whipped in his direction.

"Why do you think that?" I wondered, propping my feet up onto my desk.

"Because every change of plans and ideas is told. They're finding out everything. Besides all of the evidence we had in the lab is gone. How is that possible? No one is allowed to go inside the lab unless they have the proper identification." Madison answered, resting her head in her hands.

I felt my phone vibrate and looked quickly down at the message that I received from Laurent.

_Get rid of Jasper, Emmett, and Edward._

"Maybe we should order Jasper, Emmett, and Edward back to New York." I said, sliding my feet off of the desk.

"That's taking a huge risk." Madison whispered, looking at her daughters.

"When it comes to the safety of your daughters…we have to take those risks." I replied, resting my hand on her shoulder.

"Alright…we'll make the call." Jason responded, grabbing his wife's hand before quickly rushing out of my office.

I grabbed my cell phone and wrote a quick text in response.

_The plan is in action. Take those girls out before everything goes downhill._

**Review: **

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is more of a filler until I can get the next one out. I'm going to try to update everyday so I can finish this story by the 16th**** of February.**

**-Amani.**


	12. Sneak Out

**Edward:**

"I don't see why we can't stay in the hotel while you all fly back to New York. Why do we have to stay with Emmett's parents?" Alice groaned, repacking her suitcase after spending one night in the hotel.

"Because they live in San Francisco, my parents live in London, and Jasper's parents live in Texas. They're the closest. And besides Carlisle is a doctor just in case something happens." I explained, grabbing mine and Bella's suitcases before following them out of the room.

"Why are you guys going back to New York anyway? You all were assigned to us!" Bella exclaimed, as we awaited for the elevator.

"I don't know. Marcus called for us to come down, because we have to discuss the case. We're closing up on it. I think we've found where they're staying." Jasper informed, stepping into the elevator.

"Wait! Is Emmett going back to New York?" Alice asked, quickly looking between me and Jasper.

"Yes." I whispered, hoping they didn't catch that.

"Carlisle's a doctor, he can take care of her! Lets go pick her up!" Bella declared, pleadingly with me.

"The doctors aren't ready to discharge her yet." Jasper quickly replied.

"Besides our flight leaves in an hour. We can't drive all the way back to Forks, and then to San Francisco in less that an hour." I added, watching Jasper walk up to the receptionist desk.

He was turning in our key cards and checking out. I looked around and noticed weird glances being tossed in our direction. It's like they knew something. They looked suspicious. Maybe since I'm a cop, I think everyone looks suspicious. I heard fingers snap, and blinked my eyes to see Bella's hand in front of my face. She snapped her fingers once more, before I grabbed her hand to stop her from snapping them a third time.

"Where'd you go?" Bella laughed, as Jasper walked back towards us.

"I was just thinking." I replied, leading them out of the hotel and towards the car.

"Whatever you say." Bella whispered, opening the back door.

The car ride was just like the car ride to California. Quiet and Dull. Bella and Alice ignored us as if we weren't in the car, while Jasper took a mini nap. Time flew by slowly and it felt like hours before we arrived at the Cullens' house.

I opened Bella's door, but she quickly slammed it closed then opened it herself. Jasper popped the trunk and before we could grab the girls' bags they pushed us aside and grabbed them themselves. Jasper knocked on the front door and I noticed the living room light turn on.

"Coming!" Esme announced, groggily.

I heard the front door unlock and when it opened we were graced with Esme's beautiful smile. Her auburn hair was tied up into a loose pony tail, and her silk robe was tied loosely around her petite body. How this woman birthed and raised a guy like Emmett…I don't know.

"Hello Edward! Hello Jasper!" Esme greeted, pecking our cheeks.

"You two must be Alice and Bella." Esme added, embracing them into hugs.

"I see where Emmett gets his bear hugs from." Bella laughed, as she closed the front door.

Carlisle cleared his throat and when I turned around to greet him, he embraced me into a hug.

"Carlisle…I…I…can't…brea…breat…breathe!" I stuttered, struggling in his grasp.

"Oh sorry!" Carlisle replied, releasing me from his hug.

Carlisle hugged Jasper a little less painfully before shaking the girls hands.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Esme said, leading the way up the stairs.

Bella smiled at Alice before they each grabbed their suitcases and began following Esme up the stairs.

"Tell them goodbye" I sighed, grabbing onto the front door knob.

"Tell Emmett to call his mother every once and awhile." Carlisle replied, patting my back.

Jasper and I quickly hopped back into the car and headed for the airport. Emmett should be at the airport by now. He's meeting us at the San Francisco City Airport so we could catch the same plane to New York. Every going through customs and baggage we met up with Emmett at the gate.

"Your father said call your mother…What's wrong?" I wondered, noticing a gloomy look on his face.

"I don't feel right about this. I don't want to leave Rose alone. Madison and Jason shouldn't want us to leave their kids unprotected. Something isn't right here." Emmett asserted, pulling his ticket out.

"I know how you feel. I've been thinking about that all day. I don't want to leave Alice unwatched. I trust your parents to watch her, but they aren't trained professionals, and they don't even own a gun." Jasper remarked, boarding onto the plane.

"I guess we'll find out what's going on when we land in New York." I responded, fastening my plane seat belt.

"Yeah…I guess. I just hope it's not too late!"

**Bella:**

I tossed and turned in the unfamiliar bedroom Esme and Carlisle allowed me to sleep in before deciding to give up on falling asleep. I walked out of the room and noticed how dark and creepy their house was at night.

"Bella" Alice called out in the dark hallway.

"What are you doing up?" I whispered, following her into the room she's currently staying in.

"I couldn't sleep…You?"

"Same." I answered, laying on her bed.

"We can't just stay here and do nothing." Alice avowed, in a low voice so Esme and Carlisle wouldn't hear.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Go get Rose" Alice answered, grinning at me.

"We can't! She's all the way in Forks, and we're in San Francisco with no car. How would we get there? The doctors aren't ready to release her and I bet it's way pass visiting hours!" I bellowed, she shushed me.

We stayed quiet because she heard a noise. Once Alice was sure no one was out there she continued to speak.

"We'll catch a bus. We still have cash! And we can break Rose out of that place. She's high off of pain killers, she won't be putting up a fight. All we have to do is keep her quiet because…even without pain killers it's Rosalie we're talking about. She can't keep her mouth closed!"

"Alright. But we need to change into some comfortable clothes." I said, sneaking out of her room.

I quickly changed into my sweat suit and sneakers before meeting Alice at the downstairs bathroom.

"Seriously? You're doing your hair! Who are you trying to look cute for, the bus driver?" I remarked, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes before grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the front door. I opened the front door before a loud house alarm broke out. Alice and I took deep breaths before quickly running out of the door. We saw the upstairs light turn on, but we didn't stop running. I'm glad San Francisco was the city and the nearest bus stop was five minutes away. I took a seat at the bench by the bus stop sign as I continued to breath. I was completely out of breath, I never ran that much before. I need to be more active.

The bus pulled up and Alice and I quickly hopped on. We paid for our fair before taking a seat in the front area of the bus. I looked around and realized we were the only two people on the bus.

"Where are you two ladies headed?"

"Forks, Washington." I answered, resting my head on Alice's shoulder.

"Sit back. Relax. We'll be there in about an hour." he said, as I drifted off to sleep on Alice's shoulder.

"Bella wake up!" Alice exclaimed, shoving my arm.

I quickly sat up and looked around to the bus pulling into the hospital parking lot.

"Thank you so much for driving out of your way." I proclaimed, giving the driver an extra tip.

"Anything for two lovely ladies." he replied, closing the bus doors behind us.

I looked around and took in the quiet hospital. For some reason, quiet hospitals always creep me out. I just think if a hospital is quiet it isn't a good sound. I saw the lady behind the receptionist desk reading a magazine.

"We can't let her see us or she would never let us pass. It's one in the morning. Visiting hours are way over." Alice muttered, tapping her fingers along my arm.

I heard ambulance sounds which relieved me because the hospital was no longer quiet. The receptionist hopped out of her seat and ran into the ER to retrieve the doctor.

"Alice you go get a wheelchair, and I'll prepare Rose to leave" I ordered, as we split up and ran in different directions.

**Review:**

**So, I have about six chapters left of this story. We're approaching the climax of the story and I have everything mapped out. All I need for you all to do is review.**

**-Amani.**


	13. Not Without My Sister

**Bella:**

I walked into Rose's room to see it completely dark. She had an IV connected to her wrist and her leg was wrapped in a cast. The bruises were still around her arms, but cleared up a bit on her face. She still had bandages all over, but I'm sure the doctors gave her ample amounts of anesthesia.

"Rose" I called out, in a low voice.

I quickly switched on the light and ran to her side. I helped her sit up, but when I let go she fell back down.

"Do I know you?" she giggled, twirling her hair.

"Yes. I'm your sister, Bella!" I responded, helping her sit up again.

"Ohhh, you're pretty." she replied, as I released her, and watched her fall back again.

"Thanks." I remarked, walking towards the door, awaiting Alice.

I heard a soft knock on Rose's door, as I quickly covered her mouth.

"Anyone here?" Alice asked, as I released Rose's mouth.

"Sorry, no one is in." Rose shouted, as my hand flew over her mouth once more.

"Come in." I muttered, as I watched the door open.

Alice wheeled in the wheel chair and parked it beside Rose's hospital bed.

"On the count of three, we're going to lift her up." I directed, grabbing one side of Rose.

"One…Two…Three!" I announced, lifting her up with Alice.

"Oh my gosh! Rose, what have you been eating?" Alice groaned, placing her gently in the wheel chair.

Rose's face looked extremely angry. Like we disturbed her from doing something. It went from a silly smile to an angry scowl.

"Okay, Rose, where are the keys?" Alice wondered, stooping down to be eye level with Rose.

"Can you tell me where it is?" Alice repeated, before Rose cut her off.

"I don't know. Does it say map on my face?" Rose remarked, crossing her arms.

I saw a bottle of pills on the side table and grabbed one.

"Take this!" I ordered, handing it to her.

Rose dry swallowed the pill as me and Alice searched around the room for the house keys. I looked at the needle on the side of the end table and grabbed it. Please be a drug that will make Rose fall asleep.

"What are you doing with that?" Alice muttered, approaching me with the keys.

"She needs to go to sleep! She has to be quiet as we sneak out!" I spat, lowering the needle towards her upper arm.

"I don't think we should do that!" Alice remarked, grabbing my wrist.

"Well, you're in luck! We're not doing anything…I am." I responded, snatching my wrist from her grip.

"Well then be careful!" Alice exclaimed, before realizing how loud she was.

"Shush!" I scolded, injecting Rose with the contents of the needle.

Alice and I sat on Rose's bed as we waited for her to drift off to sleep.

"I'll be the lookout and you wheel Rose." Alice directed, as I grabbed the back handles of the wheel chair.

Alice led us out of the room and down the hall. Luckily, the receptionist was still gone. I rolled Rose down the hallway and out of the front door of the hospital. I looked up at the sky and realized that soon it's going to start raining. Why does it always rain in Forks?

Alice and I walked down the side of the road wheeling Rosalie along. Rose was humming to herself, which started to annoy me and Alice.

"Don't they have vehicles for this?" Rose asked, before bursting out laughing.

"Rose, lets play a game!" I exclaimed, trying to get her quiet.

"Bella, we aren't children. I don't want to play a game! I want to sit in this chair, and I want the world to be quiet because no offense, but you're talking to much!"

I scoffed before looking at Alice to find her laughing. We walked to the shopping area of Forks, and luckily found a taxi that was willing to give us a ride this late at night. The taxi driver placed Rose into the backseat of the cab as we folded the wheel chair and placed it in the trunk.

"Where are we going?" Rosalie giggled for the fifth time since we got in the taxi.

"Like we said the last four times back to the house!" I shouted, completely frustrated.

"Why couldn't we leave her at the hospital? Now I wish we did!" I proclaimed, pulling onto my hair.

"Bella!" Rose called out, tapping my shoulder.

I did everything to ignore her. I stared out of the window and watched as the rain began to fall from the sky.

"Bella!" she repeated, as she continued to tap my shoulder.

"Turn right!" Alice directed, leading him towards the street the house is on.

"Bella!" Rose shouted, as Alice quickly looked at me.

"Answer her." Alice growled, glaring at me.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Rose continued.

"Oh my gosh! I don't care if she has to be in pain, we're not giving her any more meds!" I exclaimed, turning to Rose as she continued to shout my name.

"WHAT!" I yelled, as the driver pulled into the parking spot.

"Gosh! You don't need to catch an attitude. Nevermind!" Rose remarked, crossing her arms.

**Review:**

**Two chapters in one day. Wow! I may update two more times tomorrow, but on another note my friend Rachel is coming out with a new story on Valentines Day. I read it and it's great and DEEP! I was like…whew, that was nerve wrecking.**

**It's a one shot and it's about a guy named Mike going to a Valentines Day Dance. He's obsessed with Rosalie who is dating Emmett. He gets picked on by Alice who is dating Rosalie's brother and his old best friend Bella dumped him because he embarrassed her too much. I can't tell you too much so just check it out. I will tell you that on Valentine's Day Mike has had enough and wants revenge.! He's gone crazy!**

**P.S. Don't tell Rachel I told you all about it!**

**-Amani.**


	14. Snooping Around

**Victoria:**

Just like I thought the girls came back. I watched the taxi driver lift Rosalie up and place her inside of the wheelchair. Isabella grabbed the handles of the back of Rosalie's wheelchair before rolling her towards the house.

I quickly moved from around the tree and hid behind the nearest bush. I grabbed my cell phone and speed dialed Laurent.

"Hello!" Laurent growled into the phone, sounding completely frustrated.

"How's everything going?" I wondered, watching the girls enter the house.

"Horrible! There's no sight of them! We drove all the way out here for nothing!" Laurent shouted, completely pissed.

"But, I have some good news. They're back! They came back to their house like I thought. I knew they weren't going to leave Rosalie in the hospital for too long and Marcus got the guys called back to New York so we have time. Drive out here!" I exclaimed, peeking over the bush.

"We'll be there by tomorrow night! It's been a huge car accident so we're going to be running a little behind!" Laurent remarked, completely irritated.

"What do you want me to do since I'm already here?" I asked, taking a seat in the damp grass.

"NO!" James quickly shouted.

"Wait for us! We're a team! We'll kill them together!" Laurent added.

"Just watch them and make sure they don't go anywhere!"

I peered at the house and watched the lights flicker. They should be in for the night. I looked up at the sky before standing up. I would sleep right here, but it's going to rain. I maneuvered myself through the woods and hopped into my car before the rain fully took over.

**Alice:**

"A…B…C…D…E…F…" Rose started, singing the alphabet to herself.

"We're going to lift you up and try to carry you upstairs." I stated, grabbing onto Rose's arm and waist.

Bella grabbed the other side and we quickly lifted her up.

"G…H…I…J…K…L…M…N" Rose continued, as me and Bella walked up the first stair with Rose.

"Bella, I don't know about you, but she's extremely heavy!" I exclaimed, leaning onto the rail.

"She is! What were we thinking? If we couldn't lift her up from out of the hospital bed, what made us think we could lift her up fourteen stairs!" I proclaimed, sitting Rose down on the stair.

"Thirteen more stairs to go!" Bella laughed, staring down at Rose who was singing the alphabet.

"O…P…Q" Rose continued, grinning at me and Bella.

"How about we put her on the couch?" Bella wondered, staring at the sofa.

"Alright." I sighed, grabbing onto Rose again.

We lifted her up and placed her onto the couch. Bella grabbed a pillow and put it under her leg.

"Can you wait until I fall asleep before you go upstairs?" Rose asked, cutting off her alphabet.

"R…S…T…T…T…T…T…T"

"Oh My Gosh! It's U…U…Rosalie! V W X Y Z! Now you can go to sleep goodnight!" I asserted, flicking off the light.

"Wait" Bella muttered, grabbing onto my arm.

"WHAT!" I growled, wiping my eyes.

"She's still asleep. We can't leave her like this." Bella whispered, as I listened to Rose hum the alphabet song.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Rose screamed, as I flicked back on the light.

"Hear what?" I exclaimed, nervously, grabbing onto Bella's arm.

"Alice, she's high off hospital meds. She thinks she's hearing things, but she's not." Bella whispered, grinning at me.

"There it is again!" Rose yelled, as I released Bella's arm.

"Rose, there's nothing there." I whispered, spreading a blanket over her body.

"T…U…V…W…X…Y…Z" Rose finished, before laying her head on the couch pillow.

I wrapped my arm through Bella's and we began to head upstairs.

"Does Rose seem crazy to you?" I asked, causing Bella to laugh.

"No…those are the meds talking." I replied, separating from her.

"Yeah…lets hope!" Bella joked, entering into her room.

**Review:**

**So, tomorrow I'm going to try and get at least one chapter our. I don't know! But, what I do know is we have four chapters left of this story then I will be focusing on Trouble In Paradise.**

**-Amani.**


	15. The Snitch

**Madison:**

Marcus suggested he call the guys to come to New York because something is going on in this case and I don't like it. Luckily, Marcus got called to brief over another case, so Jason and I called a secret meeting in the living room of our house.

"Madison!" I heard Emmett call out, entering my house.

"In the living room!" I replied, taking a seat beside Jason.

"I hope this is an emergency because we left the girls where you told us to leave them!" Jasper responded, pacing back and forth.

"Marcus knew what hotel the girls were staying at. My suspicions of him being corrupt were assured when he wanted to call all of you back. After that I knew he knew where the girls were staying so I told you all to take them to Emmett's parents house. Marcus doesn't know about that." I explained, crossing my legs.

"Are you sure? This is a huge risk we're taking. We're blaming your boss here! If it turns out he isn't corrupt then that could cost you your job." Edward remarked, in a low voice as if Marcus was in the room.

"I don't care! These are my daughters' lives we're talking about!" I bellowed, hopping out of my seat.

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the name and it read 'Carlisle Cullen.'

"It's your dad Emmett." I said, before answering the call.

"Hello." I greeted, cautiously.

"Madison!" Esme cried out, hysterically.

"Esme, calm down." I sighed, taking a seat on the arm of the chair.

"I can't calm down! They're gone!" she avowed, as my eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean they're gone?" I wondered, worriedly.

"They snuck out last night! The alarm went off and when we went to check to see if burglars were here, we realized the girls were gone. We ran outside to look for them, but we couldn't find them!" Esme explained, as I placed her on speaker.

"Okay, Esme I'm going to call you back when I find out something." I replied, before quickly hanging up.

"Emmett, call the hospital!" I demanded, grabbing my coat.

"Jason, grab the keys!" I ordered, zipping up my coat.

"Ask how Ms. Hale is doing." I stated, walking towards Emmett.

I stood in front of Emmett waiting on word that everything is okay. His face dropped which told me it was the complete opposite.

"She's not there! The doctors don't understand because her leg is broke and she's high on anesthesia so she couldn't have escaped. Someone came and got her!" Emmett informed me, throwing his cell phone into his pocket.

"That someone was probably Alice and Bella." I stated, sighing in relief.

"Come on, we have to book a plane to Forks!" Jason avowed, opening the front door.

I quickly followed after Jason and hopped inside the car. Like always, traffic was busy in New York. I turned the sirens on so we could get to the airport faster. I know we couldn't get to the airport any faster than we're trying, but it feels like we're not trying hard enough.

**Review:**

**I know this chapter wasn't long, but the next/last three chapters will be. This is where it all goes down. So, I'm going to try and finish up the last bit of chapters, but I'm not posting them yet. I'm taking a break and watching a marathon of Off The Map.**

**-Amani.**


	16. Creeping At Night

**Alice:**

Have you ever had the feeling that someone was looking at you? Well, that's how I feel right now. Even though I'm asleep, I still have that urge to open my eyes and look around. I took a deep breath and pulled the covers closer to my body before slowly opening my eyes. I squinted my eyes before I realized that a dark figure was standing over my body. I open my mouth to scream, but his hand quickly flew over it.

I mumble a scream as his hand pressed down onto my mouth harder and with more force. He roughly pulled me out of the bed, and dragged me out of the room. He pushed me in front of him, and pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"Walk." he demanded, sternly, with no hint of amusement before coughing to himself.

I tightened my hold on the railing just in case he decided to push me. I walked down the stairs and saw long brunette hair. Bella. Bella was sitting in the air chair, holding onto the arms of it as if her life depended on it. My eyes traveled towards the couch to see Rose sprawled out asleep on it. She had the biggest grin plastered on her face. At least someone's happy.

I looked up to see James and Victoria each holding a gun in their hands. Victoria stood across from Bella, pointing the gun at a sleeping Rosalie's head and James stood next to Bella, holding the gun against her temple. I felt Laurent press the gun he's holding against my back.

"Sit" he growled into my ear.

I quickly nodded and took a seat in the other arm chair. I looked around and watched as Laurent sat his gun down onto the end table.

"I really don't want to kill you girls." Laurent announced, as Rose stirred awake.

"Then don't." I muttered, angrily.

"You're making this very easy for me." Laurent responded, as James scratched his arm, roughly.

"You girls don't deserve to die. You all were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. It has to happen this way. But, we'll make it easy. We'll shoot you in your head so you'll die instantly." Victoria informed, as Laurent released a loud, painful cough.

"Please don't." Bella cried out, as her bottom lip trembled.

"At least explain to us why! Why'd you kill Angela? Why'd you have to kill her?" I bellowed, watching Rose sit up.

She covered her forehead with her hand, and scooted her body back so the couch arm was propping her up. There was still no room for anyone to sit on the couch since Rose's broken leg was stretched out on it. Victoria seemed to get irritated so she opened the wheelchair and took a seat in it.

"Oh my gosh! I'm in so much pain!" Rose exclaimed, as her eyes became watery.

"Where's my…." Rose trailed off, finally realizing exactly what's going on.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, quickly looking around.

"Wait! You're the people that killed Angela!" Rose bellowed, as her entire face turned deadly pale.

The pain in her ribs must have been forgotten because of all of this mess.

"Where's Emmett?" Rose asked, before quickly clutching onto her stomach.

I guess the pain in her ribs only went away in her head for a little while. Rose sounded as if she was out of breath. Bella looked sickly pale, and I know my face was close to that.

"Why'd you kill Angela?" I repeated, as James scratched the back of his neck.

"She knew too much! Kind of like you, but she didn't witness anything. She just…how can I put this… Found out information she didn't need to know." James explained, grinning at us.

"Does that information have something to do with Marcus?" I asked, as their heads quickly snapped in my direction.

"Alice, what are you talking about? Marcus is a cop. He's mom and dad's boss!" Rose proclaimed, tightening her clutch on her stomach.

"That's all correct Rose! But, he's a corrupt cop. Look at them. Look at their eyes! Dilated. Bloodshot. Red. Irregular pupil size! Laurent's coughing! Incessant scratching! Hair loss! They're on drugs! And I'm betting my life that Marcus is their dealer!" I exclaimed, putting everything together.

"You see Angela's the mayor! Remember her speech, she wants to wipe the streets clean of drugs, corruption and prostitution. Marcus is all of that except prostitution! She found out about him, and he silenced her! That's how they knew we were here. We did everything right. We didn't give out any information, but they still found a way to find us. Why is that? Because Marcus told them!" I finished, as Laurent grinned at me.

"Very good Alice." Laurent praised, clapping his hands.

"And now you all know, so we have to get rid of you." Victoria sighed, as James continued to scratch the back of his neck.

"Please we won't say anything!" Bella pleaded, as her bottom lip continued to tremble.

"Too late, you already went to the cops." Victoria remarked, raising her gun before she bashed it against Rose's head.

"What did you do that for?" I wondered, glaring at her.

"I wanted to take her out of her misery! She's in pain right now, and I'm not ready to kill her!" Victoria replied, sliding her gun into it's holster.

**Review:**

**So, the next chapter will come out tomorrow, and the final chapter will come out Wednesday. I hope everyone has a happy Valentines Day, and I hope everyone gets a valentine. Remember Rachel's one shot is coming out tomorrow, and it's really good. Give it a try and tell her your thoughts on it.**

**-Amani.**


	17. Going Down

**Four Hours Later**

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper went straight to the house as Madison and Jason stayed at the airport talking to Marcus over the phone. They informed Marcus about flying out to Forks, and are awaiting his arrival.

The guys parked a block away from the house and snuck up to the side of the house. Edward was the first to gain the courage to peek inside.

"What do you see?" Emmett asked, as Edward watched intently.

"What do you see?" Emmett repeated, more sternly.

"James, Laurent, and Victoria are inside." Edward whispered, pulling me and Jasper up to see.

"Call Madison!" Edward demanded, shoving his phone into Jasper's hand.

Jasper stood up and walked away slowly as he dialed in Madison's number.

"Hello!" Madison exclaimed, completely out of breath.

"What are you doing? You sound out of breath." I acknowledged, in a low mutter.

"Marcus plane landed and we just arrested him!" Madison informed me, as my eyes grew wide.

"Well, we're at the house. James, Victoria, and Laurent are each inside with guns aimed at the girls!"

"Watch them, we're on our way! Don't do anything to get them hurt. Don't fire when they're in harms way! You were trained for circumstances like this! Don't let my girls get hurt!" Madison asserted, before hanging up.

Jasper hung up the phone and quietly walked towards Emmett and Edward. After informing them on what Madison said, he continued watching once again.

"We need a plan." Jasper sighed, staring at Alice's panic stricken face through the window.

"We need a distraction." Emmett muttered, impatiently.

"I can be the distraction and Jasper can climb through the window." Edward explained, looking back and forth between Emmett and Jasper.

Edward gathered himself together before scurrying off into the woods. Jasper made his way around the house with Emmett not to far behind. Edward pulled out his gun, closed his eyes, aimed at the tree, and shot fire.

Alice and Bella still sat in the arm chairs, and Rosalie was still passed out on the couch.

"Victoria go check the noise!" Laurent demanded, looking around rapidly.

Victoria pulled the trigger back on her gun before taking a cautious step outside. She looked around as she made slow and small steps toward the forest. Victoria felt a tap on her shoulder, which caused her to jump, drop her gun, and face Edward. Edward pulled his fist back and connected it with her jaw.

"If you talk…you die!" Edward warned, locking the handcuffs tightly around her wrists.

Victoria grinned at me before opening her mouth to scream. Edward pulled his fist back before connecting it with her jaw once again. He was glad this brought him time. Enough time to duct tape her mouth and pull her body behind the first tree in the forest.

"Victoria's still not back." Alice gleamed, knowing something is up.

Laurent glared at Alice before using his gun to go across her head. He looked at James, before motioning for him to go look for Victoria. Laurent began pacing nervously, holding a secure grip on his gun.

"You better hope they are okay. You better!" Laurent growled, pointing his gun at Alice.

"I hope they're dead." Alice growled, as Bella looked at her worriedly.

"Alice just be quiet!" Bella exclaimed, hysterically.

"Yes Alice, just be quiet!" Laurent mocked, grinning at her.

Laurent looked down at his watch, realizing ten minutes have passed since he's seen James, and fifteen minutes have passed since he's seen Victoria.

"Come on!" Laurent grabbed, gripping onto Bella's arm.

"Where are you taking her?" Alice shouted, standing up.

"That is none of your business." Laurent spat, pushing Alice back into a chair.

Laurent opened the front door causing a loud breeze to blow through the house.

"Let my people go! Now!" Laurent shouted, getting no response in return.

It was as if Laurent was talking to himself. He looked around as the wind blew the leaves on the trees and bushes.

"If you don't I will put a bullet through her head!" he yelled, placing the gun against the side of Bella's head.

Bella's bottom lip trembled as she continued to cry. She looked around panicky waiting for someone to come out.

Jasper slid the kitchen window opened, as Emmett gave him a boost to climb through. Jasper unlocked the back door for Emmett to come in, as Edward kneeled behind the bush aiming a gun at Laurent's head.

Emmett and Jasper slowly walked into the living room, and noticed Alice crying into her hands and Rosalie passed out on the couch.

"Alice." Jasper whispered, approaching her cautiously.

"Where's Bella?" Alice exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

"Rosalie!" Emmett proclaimed, rushing to her.

"She's okay!" Alice added, before turning back to Jasper, awaiting an answer.

"I don't know yet." Jasper answered, truthfully.

"Show yourself!" Laurent screamed, pulling the trigger back on the gun.

Bella began to cry loudly. Edward knew even if he shot, Laurent would release the trigger button in time to kill Bella. Edward sighed to himself before setting his gun down slowly onto the floor. Edward stood up and made his way around the bush with his hands in the air.

"Now Edward-" Laurent started, giving Edward his best grin.

"Say goodbye to Isabella!" Laurent laughed, before his face turned deadly pale.

Laurent dropped to the ground and landed in his own puddle of blood. His gun fell in the same puddle of blood next to him. Edward looked up to see Jason standing behind Laurent, lowering his recently fired gun. Bella fell to her knees, and began to cry hysterically. The front door flew open and out walked Emmett with Rosalie in his arms, and Jasper and Alice right behind them.

**Review: **

**Tomorrow, I will update the last chapter, which is a couple of months later. The journey of Witness Protection has been fun, but now it's time to focus on Trouble In Paradise. Check out Rachel0101 story called February, 14, 2011. It's great! It's deep! I never read anything like it!**

**-Amani.**


	18. Epilogue

**Four Months Later**

**Alice:**

I looked ahead at the university in front of me. This is the beginning of the rest of my life. A new start. Laurent is dead. James and Victoria are away in prison somewhere. I looked down at my luggage beside me and finally realized how long I'm going to be away.

"I don't want to leave you." I whispered, hearing Jasper approach me.

"And I don't want to leave you." Jasper replied, taking my hand in his.

"But you have to." Jasper sighed, resting his forehead against mine.

"I knowwwwwwwwww!" I whined, stomping my feet.

"Just look at the bright side. In about four years you'll be graduated and you can begin your career as an entrepreneur." Jasper proclaimed, pulling me into his arms.

"Alice, I really am going to miss you!" Jasper admitted, pecking my cheek.

"And I'm really going to miss you!"

"Can you believe everything that has happened in the last four months?" Jasper asked, completely astonished.

"I know! Witnessing a murder." I replied, shaking my head.

"Going under witness protection." Jasper added, resting his arm around my waist.

"Seeing that Mike kid at the mall!" I laughed, reflecting on that day.

"Rose getting hit by that car." Jasper whispered, as I flinched at that thought.

That was literally the scariest day of my life…well, other than when Laurent, Victoria and James held us at gunpoint.

"Bella and I being sent to California"

"Finding out Marcus was behind it." Jasper growled.

"Being sent to Esme and Carlisle's house."

"Sneaking out of Carlisle and Esme's house!" Jasper retorted, causing me to laugh.

"Sneaking Rose out of the hospital!" I giggled, as Jasper shook his head at me in unbelief.

"Rose driving Bella crazy!" I added, glancing at my sisters in the distance.

"We had some good times." I sighed, sadly.

"Don't worry! We're going to have more good times in the future. I promise!" Jasper assured, pulling me into a passionate kiss.

**Rosalie:**

I quickly looked away from Alice and Jasper as they began to kiss. I'm happy for them…I'm happy for all of us, I just wish we met under better circumstances. I rubbed my hand against my leg before stepping out of Emmett's car. I've been in the cast for about a month after my accident, but I still had to be on the meds because of the pain in my ribs.

"They look so cute together." I stated, as Emmett came up behind me.

"So do we!" he added, kissing on the side of my face.

"Emmett, are you sure you want to wait for me? I mean we can't live together at least until I'm not an undergraduate anymore. Undergraduates have to live on campus, and besides you live hours away. Are you sure you want to wait for me?" I wondered, praying for the answer I really want to hear.

"Rose, I'm not going anywhere. The only way this relationship would end is if you break it off." Emmett assured, resting his hand onto my shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"For what?" he asked, using his finger to turn my head towards him.

"For everything. For protecting me. For being with me. For never leaving my side." I answered, quickly turning away once again.

"Wait a minute! Is Rosalie Hale getting mushy on me?" Emmett asked, laughing.

"This moment will never happen again. Tell anyone and you're going to be the person who needs protection." I threatened, pushing him away, playfully.

"You have my word! My lips are sealed."

"I really don't want to go." I whispered, hearing Emmett approach me.

"You have to. This is to better your future. You aren't going to be able to become a business owner if you don't." Emmett replied, resting his hand in mine.

"But, you're stationed in Brooklyn." I added, moving closer towards him.

"I'm just three hours away! I'll see you on holidays, every other weekend, and on your birthday." Emmett reminded, caressing my cheek.

"I just don't want this to pull us apart." I sighed, inhaling the scent of his cologne.

"Don't worry! There is definitely no other girl out there like Rosalie Hale." Emmett proclaimed, pecking my cheek.

"Do you seriously want me going into college remembering that kiss?" I asked, trying to contain my laughter.

"Now that you mention it…no." Emmett answered, bringing his mouth towards mine.

**Bella:**

I looked from Alice and Jasper to Emmett and Rosalie. Each of them were in their own little world. They ignored all of the outside noise and just paid attention to each other. I saw my parents car pull up into the parking lot of the university. They waited in their car deciding to give us some time to spend with our boyfriends.

"Why are you so quiet?" Edward asked, throwing his arm around my waist.

"Because in an hour you're going to be leaving. I don't want you to leave!" I exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I know, but I have to go." he sighed.

"Are you going to visit me?"

"Every chance I get." he answered, pecking my hand.

"Can you actually believe what we've been through?" I wondered, giggling at the memories.

"Actually…yeah!" Edward responded, as I quickly looked at him.

"Don't worry. You're the first girl I've been with that I protected." he assured, patting my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett heading towards my parents. I'm not ready to leave Edward's side. I want to spend as much time with him as possible. I'm really going to miss him.

"Hey." Edward whispered, raising my chin with his finger.

"Once a frat party starts you're going to forget all about me." Edward laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I don't think I will." I declared, pulling him into my arms.

"You will. Alcohol will come into the mix and I will be the last on your mind" Edward joked, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Your parents are ready to head in." Edward mentioned, as I watch my parents gesture for us to join them.

"Wait!" I called out, turning towards Edward.

I leaned in and passionately kissed him.

"Okay, now I'm ready!" I exclaimed, turning towards my parents, before proceeding towards them.

**Review: **

**Check out this story called February 14, 2011. Well, anyway Witness Protection is now over. This has been a wonderful adventure and now the girls must go to college. The rest of their lives is up to your imagination. I will start focusing on Trouble In Paradise so check regularly for updates.**

**-Amani.**


End file.
